A Royal Shepherd Family
by Sara K M
Summary: A series of one - shots about Snow and Charming raising their family in the Enchanted Forest, dividing their time between the palace and the farm. Assume the Curse was never cast.
1. Sunshine

A Royal Shepherd Family

Sunshine

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **These one – shots take place in the same universe as "Charming Who?" You're welcome to read that one if you'd like, but you should be able to understand these without reading the other story as well.**

 **Also, I've always believed Snow and David would have more than two children. So, some of these one – shots will include children other than Emma and Neal, even though it's obviously not possible for me to tag them.**

David opened his eyes to see Snow's beautiful black hair covering his chest. Without waking her, he gently pushed aside her curls and stood up to stretch. It was time to greet the sun. But before he could do that, David needed one other very important person. He pulled on his red silk robe and made his way to the nursery.

"Hello Emma," David greeted his daughter softly. She was adorable, all curled up in her crib with her bottom in the air. Carefully, he picked her up as he carried her to the window, where the morning light was shining.

"Hello, sun," he smiled as he looked out the window. Naturally, he felt far more comfortable living in the palace than he had two years ago, especially considering how much he loved Queen Snow White and Princess Emma. But it was still comforting for David to see the sun every morning in the palace, just as he did on the farm.

Meanwhile, Emma began to stretch her tiny bones and slowly opened her eyes. "Ga!" she exclaimed as she gave David a toothless grin. Then the morning sun hit her hair that somehow made Emma even more beautiful. He felt his heart swell, a common occurrence when David was around his girls.

"See the sunshine, Emma?" he asked, lifting her so she could get a better view. "It's almost as pretty as you today." High in the tower of their castle, they could see the way the sun sat on the horizon. Its sparkle brightened the sea and the sandy beach. Small, fluffy clouds dotted the blue sky. Somehow, they made the yellow ball in the sky more intense.

After several pleasant moments of silence, Emma began to fuss a little and suck on her fist. Their "sunshine time" was over, as Emma was obviously hungry.

"Snow," David said into his wife's ear a few minutes later. "Our princess needs breakfast."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes as Emma began to fuss more and more. "Come here, your highness," Snow said, sighing as David handed her their baby. "How was the sun this morning?" she asked looking into David's eyes after Emma started sucking.

David smiled as Emma enjoyed her breakfast. What could be a better view than seeing his wife's breast and his adorable daughter at the same time? "Wonderful. It's going to be a nice summer day."

 **I hope you'll give me an honest review for this, particularly considering today is my birthday. And reviews still remain my favorite presents.**


	2. Champion

Champion

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_ **Also, the way Neal gets his name in this universe was originally an idea from** **shelizabeth's story, "Wake Me Up."**

Snow gripped Charming's hand tighter than a bandit's knot as another pain swallowed her. He put a cup of cool tea to her lips, much of which ran down her chest.

Doc reached between her legs to examine her progress. "All right, push, Snow," he said.

Snow pushed as hard as she possibly could while Doc reached underneath again. Immediately, he pulled his hand back. "Oh," he said, with his eyes wide.

Snow and Charming's faces found each other right away, both reading the other's fear. _What was wrong_?

"Snow, the baby's in the wrong position," said Doc. "The feet are coming out first. I'm going to try to switch the baby around."

She felt Doc's chubby hand reach inside her and the pain increased 1000 times. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. He was killing her. In the worst possible way. At the moment, Snow thought having her heart cut out by the black knights would have hurt less. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed again.

"Careful, Doc," Snow vaguely heard Charming say, in her haze of pain.

It seemed like forever when Doc finally pulled the baby out. But Snow's relief quickly turned to horror as she saw her baby's cord was wrapped around the neck. Her baby was being strangled. "Doc… " Snow pleaded as she stared at her baby.

Doc released the baby from the cord as quickly as possible. "Come on, little fella," Doc told the baby gently. "We need you to grow up to be a great prince."

"It's a boy, Snow," Charming whispered to her as they watched Doc with the baby. Their precious baby boy. He'd be all right. He _had_ to be.

"Please, little prince," said Doc. "Breathe."

 _Perhaps they should ask the fairies for assistance?_ Snow wondered, desperate for some way to help her son.

But before she could mention the idea, Charming carefully picked the baby up and began massaging his tiny body. "This works with the lambs when they have difficult deliveries sometimes. _Please_ , son, breathe."

"Let me try," Snow asked, reaching for her son at the same time. She placed the baby against her chest and did her best to massage him, just as Charming had done. And suddenly a miracle occurred. Snow felt a teeny breath escape from the little boy. And they didn't even need fairy dust.

"That's it, son" Snow said as her eyes filled with happy tears. Then she felt two more breaths. "You're going to be fine," she exclaimed as her smile spread over her entire face.

Doc smiled and carefully picked the baby boy up to examine him again. "Yes, you're right, Snow. He's fine now. He's apparently a strong little man."

"Like his father," said Snow, smiling as Doc handed their son to Charming. "Who's not only strong, but smart as well. I'm so glad you're a shepherd, Charming. You knew exactly what to do to help him."

"Yes, thank you for the help, David," said Doc as he assisted Snow with the afterbirth.

David smiled as Doc left the room. "Maybe, but _he's_ the real champion. In fact, I think that's what we should call him. I heard somewhere that 'Neal" means 'champion.' I think that would be the perfect name for our prince."

Snow looked down at their son as he sucked on her breast. "I agree. He is a champion, after all."

After several moments of peaceful silence, Charming took a deep breathe. "As much as I don't want to leave either of you, I think I should see how Emma is doing. Perhaps she'll be ready to meet her brother."

By the time Charming had returned with three – year – old Emma, Neal had fallen asleep, snuggling against Snow's chest. She could feel his precious little breaths against her skin.

"Hello, Emma," Snow greeted her daughter, trying not to fall asleep herself. "Are you ready to meet your brother? His name is Neal."

Emma walked over to the bed slowly, like she wasn't certain whether this was a good idea or not. Then she looked at her parents with a frown on her face. "But he's already sleeping. I thought I'd be able to play with him and everything!"

Snow and Charming exchanged a look, and Charming responded. "Being born was hard work for Neal. You'll be able to play with him eventually. But, I'm certain he'll be glad he's met his big sister as soon as possible, someday."

Emma stared uncertainly at her brother for several moments, before she finally picked up one of his tiny hands. "I suppose it's nice to meet you, Neal." Snow's heart melted into butter at that image, despite her own sleepiness.

"You can help Mommy and Daddy take care of him, too," said Charming. "After all, he's _your_ brother. But for now, I think we should let Neal _and_ your mother rest." He gently picked up Neal and placed him in his cradle. "Today was hard work for her, too. Would you like to see the horses?"

Snow smiled and closed her eyes in relief as Emma and Charming disappeared from the room.

 **Here's some responses from the last chapter. I hope you'll give me a review for this one, too.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thank you.**

 **Austenphile: Thank you**

 **Guest: Well, as I said before reviews are my favorite birthday presents, and the best way to get them is to post new stories or chapters, so I do that every year on my birthday. Glad you thought it was so sweet.**

 **Dream 1990: Thank you. Don't worry I've got a lot of other ideas for these, although I don't know how often I'll be able to update over the summer.**

 **Ravenflame: Glad you thought it was cute and adorable. As for David's thoughts about Snow's breasts, many men enjoy watching their wife breastfeed for that reason. And it's such a great comment about his love for both Snow** _ **and**_ **Emma at the same time, which are my favorites, so they'll be a lot of those in this story.**


	3. Blankets

Blankets

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

Princess Emma had many things. Pretty dresses, which she thought made her look just like Mama. Especially when she wore the hair things with them. Riding outfits, which were perfect when she rode horses with Mama and Daddy. Mama said she looked like Daddy when she wore those, especially when she wore her little red leather coat.

She also had a whole room full of toys that were all hers. Her little brother, Neal, wasn't allowed to play with any of it, as much as he often tried. Stuffed animals, blocks, dolls, and even books, considering Mama said Emma would learn to read soon.

Still, none of those things meant as much to her as her white baby blanket that Granny knitted for her from Daddy's sheep. Her parents told her the story of how Daddy had shaved the wool off from the sheep himself and given the wool to Granny after it had been cleaned and spun. Then Granny carefully knitted it and added the word "Emma," in a purple ribbon.

It was perfect for Mama and Daddy to wrap up Emma in those long winter nights when the castle was cold and drafty. It was also wonderful for when they all took trips together in the carriage, whether to the farm or to another kingdom.

When Neal had been born, Granny made one for him, too.

Now Mama's stomach was getting big again. She had even stopped wearing dresses. Instead, Mama wore shirts like Daddy's, and long skirts because her tummy was growing so much. "That's because there's a baby in here," she told both Emma and Neal as she rubbed her belly.

"Baby?" Neal asked, putting his hand on Mama's stomach.

"Baby," Daddy agreed, as he leaned over and gave Mama a kiss. Again. He did that a lot.

Mama smiled. "Yes, Neal, the baby's in here."

"Open!" Neal demanded, trying to pull up Mama's white shirt. She laughed a little.

"No, Neal," said Daddy, pulling him out of the way. "We can't see the baby that way."

"I might need my shirt pulled up again later tonight," Mama said to Daddy in that funny voice she used with him sometimes. "Or even pulled off, if you're willing to help me, Charming."

Daddy's eyes got really big and he gave Mama a funny look. Then he nodded his head, while still holding onto Neal.

"But back to the new baby," Mama continued, looking straight at Emma this time. "He or she will need a baby blanket, and I think you should help make it."

"Really?" Emma asked. She never thought of helping with the baby blanket. What could she even _do_? She'd never be allowed to hold a blade, so she couldn't shave the sheep, and she didn't know how to knit. "How would I do that?"

"Well, you could help me choose the sheep which the blanket will be made from," Daddy replied, looking straight at Emma while he bounced Neal up and down on his leg. "And Granny might be willing to show you how to do some stiches. Is that something you would be interested in, Emma?"

Emma nodded eagerly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two weeks later, at the sheep – shearing festival, Daddy took Emma to the farm where they examined each sheep carefully. "What do you think of this one?" he pointed to one sheep who had its face deep in the grass as it munched.

The sheep immediately pulled it's face up and bleated right in Emma's face.

Emma bleated right back, not to be defeated by a sheep. "No, not that one, Daddy. It's not very nice."

Daddy nodded. "You're right. I want the new baby to have a nice, gentle blanket, so we'll need a nice, gentle sheep to provide it."

"What about this one?" Daddy asked gently patting another sheep.

Emma placed her hand on the sheep and shook her head. "The wool isn't soft enough, Daddy. I love that my blanket is soft, and I want this baby to have a soft blanket, too."

"What about this one?" Daddy asked, softly patting a small sheep on the far end of the pen. Emma thought it might be one of the lambs that was born this past spring.

She tried to put her hand just as softly as he did on onto the sheep's wool. It was soft and sweet. "I like this one, Daddy."

He nodded. "I will get the shearing tools then. You go inside the cabin and see Mama and Neal. I think they might be baking bread. And later today, you can all watch me play field hockey."

But before she ran into the cabin, he stopped her and gave her a great big Daddy hug. "Thank you for the help, Emma."

Emma felt warm and tingly all over as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

OOOOOOOOOO

Princess Emma was very busy in the next few months. Mama had hired someone to teach her the letters and numbers, so Emma had to practice them every day. Neal was just as much of a pest as he was before, so Emma still had to keep him away from _her_ toys. But she also had to help Mama and Daddy prepare for another baby.

That meant buying new baby clothing and toys at the markets. It meant deciding what they wanted the new mobile to look like. It meant asking Geppetto to build another crib, considering the old one didn't rock any longer. It meant trying to find strange food for Mama to eat. (Once she'd even decided she wanted _chimera,_ and Daddy managed to hunt one for her.)

Besides that, Mama and Daddy were still King and Queen, so they were still responsible for all the servants in the castle, and even the rest of the kingdom. They still "held court" a couple of times a week. And their family still enjoyed time on the farm with Daddy's sheep.

Everyone was busy. Still, Emma tried to help with the new baby blanket whenever she could.

She sat the foot of Granny while the older woman's hands stitched the blanket by themselves. "How can you do that, without even looking?" she asked. "Are your hands magic?"

Granny chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not, princess. I've just been knitting for a long time. Here, you try." She handed Emma the blanket and the needles, and Emma felt the soft wool again. Perfect for the new baby. "Now you wrap a loop around this needle," Granny pointed to the right one. "Then you pull it through like…"

"Not like that!" Emma grumbled, looking at the knot she'd created. Then she threw the needles and the half – worked blanket on the floor. They landed with a thump. "This blanket was supposed to be perfect for the new baby, but now I've ruined it."

"Oh, Emma," Granny sighed giving the girl a hug. "The baby won't care if the blanket is perfect. He or she will only care that it was made with love. Do you love your new sibling?"

Emma thought about that. She was excited about the new baby and the blanket they were making. But did she love him or her? "Yes," she said slowly, looking into Granny's big eyes. "I guess I do."

Granny smiled. "Then why don't we try making the blanket again? Can you pick it off the floor, please?

OOOOOOOOOOO

That winter, their new family rode in the carriage to Princess Abagail and Prince Frederick's Winter Feast. The wind made the noises like Daddy's sheep did when they were angry. Emma shivered a little, wrapping her red woolen dress tighter around her body. Neal pushed his body closer to Daddy's, and he wrapped the little boy under his coat.

But Emma was glad her new brother didn't need to worry about the cold. He was safe and warm, covered in his very own wool blanket. It was gentle and soft, just like Emma and Daddy planned it would be. Granny had stitched good, too, as well as the blue ribbon that said, "James," so he would always know it was his.

"Look at you, James," Mama sang to the baby. "Don't you look snug in that blanket. I wish I could join you," she added shivering herself a little. "Daddy, Emma, and Granny all made you the perfect blanket, don't you think?"

Emma could still feel the cold all the way to her bones, but she sat up a little straighter. She was proud that she'd helped keep her new brother warm.

 **Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Please consider reviewing this chapter as well.**

 **Here's some responses.**

 **Dream 1990: Yes, he is.**

 **Guest: Thank you. And you're right about the after – birth. Apparently, I wrote it as a "TV birth" where the after – birth doesn't exist, LOL. I've added an extra line in the last chapter addressing that.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thank you again**

 **Bloomandgrow: Thanks again, I do so love your reviews. :) I'm glad you thought it was well – written, even though it made you a bit squeamish.**

 **Austenphile: Glad the reason for his name worked for you, here.**


	4. Birthdays

Birthdays

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

"Hello, Johanna," Snow White greeted her old nursemaid as the older woman answered the door.

"Queen Snow White!" said Johanna. "Are you certain you're not too busy to see me, with your family and your kingdom?"

Snow chuckled and wrapped the older woman in a hug. "I'm never too busy to see you, and neither are Charming and Emma."

Snow turned around to see Charming wading through the knee – deep snow with Emma in his arms. "Hello Johanna," he finally said as he entered the woman's cottage.

"Hello King David," Johanna curtsied to Snow's husband. "And Princess Emma," Johanna reached over under her woolen blanket and shook her little hand.

Snow White carefully brushed all of the snowflakes off Charming and her baby girl. They both smiled in response to her touch.

"Well come in," said Johanna with a bright smile, moving so they could enter her home fully. The cottage was only one room, with a table and fireplace on one end, and a bed on the other. But it was warm and cozy, especially on a such a cold day. Snow and Charming loved coming here almost as much as the sheep farm.

Snow took off her thick fur coat and David unwrapped Emma from her blanket. "Da – da," she babbled at him. Snow's heart melted at the look of pure joy on her husband's face.

"Would you like some tea? It would warm you up from that cold ride," Johanna suggested.

"Of course," Snow replied. She preferred the hot cocoa at the palace, but Johanna's tea was almost as good. More importantly, her teas were one of the ways Johanna showed she cared.

Charming put Emma down in a sitting position and then took off his own fur coat.

"Look at you, Emma, sitting by yourself, like a big girl!" said Snow.

Emma grinned and waved her hands in the air, showing her three teeth.

"In fact, she'll be a year old in another month. Can you believe that, Charming?"

David hid his face behind his coat again for a moment before peeking his head up. "Peek – a -boo!" he announced to Emma.

Snow smiled, and Johanna chuckled as she mixed the tea.

"Da – da," said Emma again with delight.

"Are you sure she'll be a year old soon?" he turned to Snow, his eyes widening and his forehead wrinkling, like he couldn't believe it could be possible.

"Yes, I'm afraid she will be." She shared a look with her husband, understanding his excitement and simultaneous sorrow that their baby was starting to grow up. Because she felt the same way. "We should plan a party for her for the whole kingdom. After all, she's a princess."

"Our princess," Charming agreed, still staring right into Snow's eyes. His head moved a little until their lips touched.

"Actually, you should hold a party for you _and_ Emma at the same time," Johanna announced, after she finally put the tea on to boil. "After all, your birthdays are only a couple of weeks apart. It would be a wonderful way to begin celebrating your birthday again."

The happy, innocent day shattered like a broken china plate. How could her former caregiver bring this up? Snow stood up with a scowl on her face as she stared at the older woman. "No, Johanna, you know I can't celebrate my birthday."

"That was a long time ago, Snow," said Johanna, trying to sound reasonable. "Can you just –"

"No," Snow replied as firmly as she could. Hadn't they been through this already?

"Why wouldn't you celebrate your birthday?" Charming asked, sounding hurt and confused. "I thought all royals celebrated their birthdays. I'd love to celebrate yours and Emma's at the same time. Or perhaps it would be better to observe different days for each of my girls…"

Snow sighed. She explained this to him when they were engaged, but she hadn't gotten around to explaining it again since he'd lost his memories. * It wasn't a subject she liked discussing.

"I just can't." All at once, Snow White was a ten – year old girl watching her mother take her last breath. Then came her mother's funeral. Snow could still feel the black cashmere gown clinging to her skin and hear the somber music in her ears.

"Snow?" Charming's soothing voice suddenly cut through the memories. "I'm sorry; I don't want to upset you." His arms enveloped her into a hug of love.

"Yes, I'm sorry, too, Snow," said Johanna, full of remorse. "Would you still like some tea?"

OOOOOOOOO

That night, Snow tried to focus on all the wonderful things in her life. She had an adorable baby girl who was growing and learning every day. She had a wonderful husband, something she was extremely grateful for, considering how many times she'd almost lost him. And she and Charming had found a way to expose Emma to the palace and court life as well as the quite life with the farm and the sheep.

But the dark memories of her mother's death haunted her.

"Can you speak about what's bothering you?" Charming asked gently, after they had put Emma to sleep. "Because it seems that trying to focus on other things hasn't worked."

Snow sighed as she looked into his deep blue eyes. How could she begin to explain this? "I just don't have good memories of my birthday," she said finally. "I hate thinking about it. I'd much rather focus on Emma's." She looked over at their princess, who was curled up in her crib with her wool blanket wrapped around her.

Charming looked at Emma sleeping in her crib as well. "I'd love to focus on Emma's, too. His eyes shone, and Snow knew he was picturing Emma's face as they gave her birthday cake and presented her with gifts. But then his smile slowly faded. "It would be nice if you would consider celebrating your birthday as well. Such a day is a gift for me _and_ for you. I wish I knew when mine was."

"It's easy for you to say that," said Snow, snapping as she walked out of the nursery. All her bottled emotions were now exploding out of her as anger. "To you, a birthday would be a gift. But to me, it can never be a gift. It will always be the day my mother died." With that, she stormed off as far as she could from the King and Queen's chamber.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow roamed all over the castle for who knows how long, alternating between being a broken – hearted girl who had just lost her mother and an angry woman because neither Johanna nor Charming would try to understand her. Still, she could never stay angry at her Charming for very long.

Just as she had begun to head back to their chamber, Snow bumped into her husband. Literally. "I still always find you," he teased gently as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"I guess you do," said Snow, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"I thought maybe you need time to calm down, but I had to try to find you eventually," Charming whispered into her hair, pressing her closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Snow. It never occurred to me that your mother could have _died_ on your birthday. Of course, your memories of that day would be too painful to celebrate."

Snow looked up at him and was overwhelmed by the love he had in his eyes. "Yes, but I should have told you it earlier, rather than getting angry at you for not understanding. It's just so hard for me to talk about." She kissed him and tasted the love on his lips.

"Well, I'm here if you ever do want to talk about it," said Charming when they drew apart. "But I promise you, I'll never try to pressure you about your birthday again."

"Thank you," said Snow, pulling him even closer. Her heart swelled with even more love for him. Would it break out of her chest?

"Now, why don't we plan Emma's birthday?" Charming asked, as his face lit up.

Snow nodded, her mood immediately improving at the thought of the wonderful party they could plan for their daughter. "I love that idea. We could start with commissioning her first gown. And the food. What do you think we should have for food?"

"Chocolate," Charming replied immediately.

"And cinnamon," said Snow with a grin.

* **Reference to my story "Charming Who?" which takes place before this one.**

 **Also, a quick note in case anyone is confused. Charming** _ **didn't**_ **forget when his birthday because he had amnesia in the previous story. The only memories he lost in that story were the last couple of years. (AKA, after he took his brother's place as prince and then met Snow.) He** _ **never**_ **knew when his birthday was, as peasants usually didn't.**

 **Than you for the reviews for "Blankets." Here's some responses. Please consider giving a review for this one as well.**

 **Dream 1990: Yes, it is nice. I always head canon Snow and Charming planned on having a big family, so Emma will have a few siblings here.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thank you again.**

 **Austenphile: Thank you. We all know how important Emma's blanket is to her in canon, and I liked the idea that it could still be important in this universe. And yes, it's nice for her to have such an important role in getting ready for her new sibling.**

 **Bloomandgrow: Thanks again for reviewing this. :) I'm glad you thought I wrote well from a little girl's perspective on preparing for her new sibling. And I do like to write fanfictions about characters knitting. :)**


	5. Gremma

Gremma

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **This chapter is dedicated to La Lisboa, who is a huge Gremma shipper. (You should read her "I See the Light" if you haven't already done so. Very well – developed Gremma AU, with a great Snowing subplot. You can find it by clicking on my favorite authors, as Lisboa is one of the few authors I actually have listed.)**

 **Before she wrote "I See the Light," La Lisboa wrote another one of my favorite OUAT stories, "Thicker Than Water." I was inspired to write a sequel to that story, which she graciously allowed me to do. (You can find that story, "Thicker Than Water Part II," on my profile.) Not only that but she also spent** _ **two years**_ **betaing that story for me. I think she really helped improve my writing during that time, so this is my way of saying "thank you" to her, for everything she's done.**

 **One more thing. This will probably be the** _ **only**_ **"Emma ship" I will write. I have nothing against the other two parings, but I have a hard time figuring out how they would work in this universe. I'm also not very good at writing their characters. If you don't like Gremma, I'm sorry, but you are welcome to skip reading this one. But** _ **Please**_ **don't flame me for writing this paring, especially as this is supposed to be a tribute to one of my first friends on this site, and in many ways, my writing mentor.**

 _What was going on in the forest?_ There certainly were some unusual noises coming from that direction tonight, Princess Emma thought to herself as she rolled over again on her bed in the palace.

Tap, tap, tap, snap. Tap, tap. That sounded kind of like someone was walking on the forest floor, and yet the tapping wasn't quite right for that.

Then a whizzing noise. That sounded a lot like her mother's bow and arrow. Perhaps it _was_ Mom, out in the forest tonight? Usually when Mom wished to spend time in the forest, she took the whole family with her, but you never know. Emma certainly wouldn't blame her mother for visiting the forest on a hot night like tonight. It was much too warm in the castle to sleep. Her skin was almost sticking together as she lay on her bed. Even the silk sheets didn't help.

Slowly, Emma opened the door to her suite and crept across the hall, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was be caught by one of the many servants that lived and worked in the castle.

A soft breeze brushed against her face as she stepped outside. At least it was cooler now.

Emma found the perfect place to climb the castle wall. Most of the wall was rather smooth, but there was one weak spot in the back, in the old garden. She put her foot on the stone, feeling the rocks sting against her feet. Perhaps she should have put shoes on before she left, but she'd been too impatient.

Emma _had_ to find out what was going on in the woods.

After all, it was hers, considering it grew right behind their castle. And her parents had raised her to understand the forest from the time she was very young. They taught her which animals were friendly and which to be warier. Wolves were particularly a problem, especially when they got near Dad's sheep on the farm. Dad even taught her how to trap animals if necessary. Mom showed her exactly which plants were edible and which should be left alone.

And they had showed her how to climb trees, too, Emma thought with a grin as she finally reached the top of the wall. Apparently, a lot of the same rules applied to climbing walls.

Princess Emma, along with her brothers and sister, had been raised in the forest just as much as in palace and on their Dad's farm. She lost count of how many times they had gone riding, enjoyed a fall picnic, or even camped out on the summer nights in the forest.

And now, Emma needed to know what that noise was. Was it her mother? An animal from another land? An outlaw trying to find his or her way into their palace? Carefully, she climbed down the other side of the wall and ran into the forest.

Stepping on another rock that cut her foot, Emma bit her lip to keep from screaming. She wasn't going to make any kind of loud noises until she figured out what was in the forest tonight.

She listened for the noise again. Tap, tap, tap, tap, crack. It was getting louder. Emma must be closer to whatever it was. She dashed off in the direction of the sound, ignoring the pain in her foot.

And then Emma heard something very familiar. A noise her father had warned her about for years. A wolf's howl.

Without thinking, Emma automatically climbed the first tree she saw. Wolves couldn't climb trees, her mother always told her.

And yet, the wolf could definitely smell her as it ran directly to the tree Emma was hiding in and howled again.

Despite her nerves, Emma watched in fascination as a man in bare feet and old clothes walked up to the wolf. Kneeling, the man petted the wolf and whispered something. The wolf didn't snarl or try to bite the man, as Dad always told Emma they would if she got too close. Instead the animal appeared to lick the man's face.

Who was this man?

Was the wolf a werewolf with good control, like Aunt Red?

Still, Emma kept quiet and stayed out of sight. She wasn't sure if they were trustworthy yet.

But both the man and the wolf seemed interested in Emma, as they examined her tree in detail. Fortunately, they didn't bother to look fifteen feet up.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Two weeks later, Emma's feet no longer stung from cuts and bruises. Thank goodness. She could still hear her father's screams when he saw the damages to her feet.

Still, the air was still thick with humidity, especially inside the palace. If anything, tonight was worse than the night Emma had visited the forest, trying to investigate the new sounds. And her siblings agreed. All four of them asked their parents if they could camp out in the forest that night, and Mom and Dad easily approved.

Breathing in the cool air while she laid on some moss, Emma finally sighed in relief. "Much better."

"I'm not so sure," said Neal, laying on his own bed of moss. He stared right at the large tree behind which their parents were supposed to be sleeping.

But of course, they weren't. Instead Emma, Neal, James, and Lucia heard moans and sighs of "Snow," and "Charming." Such noises weren't uncommon in the palace, but they were a lot more noticeable when they were only being blocked by a large tree instead of stone walls.

"I know," James agreed, who was laying next to Neal. "Sometimes I wonder if coming out here is really worth it. Do they really have to do that _every time_ we go camping?"

Emma sighed as she tried to focus on the other sounds of the forest. Owls hooted. Leaves rustled. But it was impossible to block out her parents completely. "Apparently they do. Do you think they honestly believe we can't hear them, or do you think they just don't care?"

"I don't think they really care, if how many times they kiss in public is anything to go by," said Neal, with a chuckle.

They all laughed at that, even Lucia. They loved all the hugs their parents constantly gave them, but they'd never cared for the excessive kisses (and then some) that Dad gave Mom and Mom gave Dad.

"Do you think we could use our magic to soundproof them?" James asked.

Emma thought about that briefly, but then shook her head, her ear brushing against the moss. "We still don't have enough control. We can certainly do better than when we first started, but I wouldn't want to accidently make them disappear or something."

Neal and Lucia nodded in agreement, while James narrowed his eyes, obviously wondering if they really believed that. James always favored doing things the "easy way" rather than thinking things through a bit.

"Let's just try to ignore them," Neal said firmly. "How about a game?"

The others sighed and nodded.

Emma was glad they hadn't decided to try magic on their parents. It was too big of a risk. Besides, even though she still found her parents' physical affection annoying, lately Emma was seeing it in a different light. At eighteen, she was being encouraged to try courting young men who she might like to marry someday. Emma hoped to find someone who loved her as much as her father loved her mother.

Unfortunately, all the princes and young kings she had been introduced at balls were boring and superficial. The shepherds that Dad knew from the farm were a little better, but still too boring for Emma. Her parents tried to tell her she had plenty of time to fall in love, but still. Emma was getting frustrated.

Would she ever find a man like her father? Would she have a love like her parents'?

OOOOOOOOOOO

Emma listened to the sounds of the woods again as her parents finally quieted and her siblings eventually fell asleep. She was just beginning to tire herself when she heard it.

The same noise she'd heard two weeks ago, followed by a wolf's howl. Immediately, Emma's eyes opened wide. Was it the same man, wandering around the forest in bare feet, with a wolf (or werewolf) for a companion?

Before she could think further, she leaped up and prepared to find them again. Emma told herself she still needed to find out if they were a threat to her family and her parent's kingdom. But deep in her heart, she knew that wasn't really the case. She just wanted to find out more about this interesting man.

But this time, Emma was certain to put on her hiking boots before she finally disappeared.

"What are you doing here, human?" the man asked suspiciously as soon as she saw him. His wolf stood next to him, growling and showing teeth.

Emma kicked herself for not being careful this time. He wasn't supposed to see her so quickly! "Camping. With my family," she said carefully, staring at the wolf as she did so. Why was did he seem so sweet with the man and so dangerous with her? At least she didn't need to worry about Dad's sheep right now.

The man still looked at Emma suspiciously. The wolf took a step forward and growled at her again. Emma swallowed, wondering why she hadn't thought to bring her sword. "Are you a werewolf?" she asked the wolf, grasping at straws. "My Aunt Red is a werewolf."

"She is?" the said the man, surprised. "Do you… like her?"

"Of course," Emma replied. "She's fun. And she knows just as much about the woods as my parents."

The man petted the wolf, and he stopped growling. "No, he stays a wolf all the time. But he's still my family. My brother."

"Was he cursed as a wolf?" Emma asked. "If he was, I bet I could get the fairies to help him. Or my parents could."

"No, he's just a wolf," the man said firmly. "Wolves are very noble animals you know. Much more noble than most humans." It was dark, especially deep in the forest, so she couldn't see his face clearly. Still, Emma instinctively knew that he wasn't lying. She could always tell when someone was. He must have had some bad experiences with humans if he believes that wolves were better.

Emma hoped to prove that _she,_ at least was more noble than a wolf. "My name is Emma," she told him, hoping to inspire a bit of trust.

The man nodded, gesturing at the wolf he called his brother. "His name is…," and then he made a barking noise.

"Hello…," Emma said to the wolf, trying to make the same barking noise. The wolf had completely changed his additude since the beginning. Instead of growling at her, he nuzzled her. The man picked up her hand and placed it on the wolf's head allowing her to pet him.

Was she dreaming? Would she smell dog in a dream and would the man's hand feel so surprisingly nice?

"My name is…" the man paused a little, as if he was trying to decide whether she should trust her with this.

Emma's heart thumped with excitement that he might tell her.

Then he finally made another barking noise, like the one he'd made before. "I'm sure it's a very nice name, but I don't understand how…", she barked. "Is any different than…" She barked again.

The man chuckled a little, and Emma decided she would like to hear more of his laughter someday. "I can help you, if you'd like." He put his hand near her jaw. "For…," he barked. "You put your tongue on this side of your mouth." "And for...," he barked. "You put your tongue on the other side."

Emma's heart thumped even faster as he moved his hands across her jaw, for a very different reason.

Smiling, she tried to do as he suggested, but the man shook his head. "I think you need more practice."

"I'd be happy to practice more, but I need something to call you in the meantime. Would you mind if I came up with my own name?"

"I suppose not."

Emma thought for a long time about many different names she'd heard of. Princes. Kings. Shepherds. Traders. Finally, she settled on a name from a book she'd often read. The character lived in the forest with the animals. "I think I'll call you Graham."

"Graham." The man looked at the wolf. "What do you think? Is that an acceptable name for me?" He made a couple of different kinds of barking noises, and then the wolf barked back. "He's decided it's fine… for now, but you're going to need to learn to say my real name if we continue to spend time together." His voice sounded teasing, in a good way. It reminded her of the way Dad often teased Mom or Emma and her siblings.

"I will," Emma promised.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma, Graham, and his…" brother" spent the next two hours talking. Somehow, Emma even managed to tell him she was a princess. He knew just as much about the woods as she and her family did. Graham's relationship with the wolf was also quite interesting. Most of all was the… rather sweet way he seemed to trust her, even though he still didn't trust most humans.

"Would you consider us courting in the future?" Emma finally asked, staring right into the shadows of Graham's face. The sounds of the night had long since disappeared.

He seemed… somewhat open to the idea, although he was a bit uncomfortable with courting royalty. Emma promised him that shouldn't matter, as her parents spent just as much time on the farm and in the woods as they did in the palace and in court.

Emma hoped that perhaps someday, they might have a relationship as loving as her parents did.

Of course, first Emma had to introduce Graham to her parents.

 **Yes, I'm going to leave it there, and** _ **no**_ **I'm not going to do a sequel to this. I know, I'm cruel. :)**

 **But the truth is, I don't know how Snowing would react to Emma's new beau, (or more importantly the fact that she snuck out to meet him). Nor do I know how Graham got away from Regina.**

 **So you'll have to figure it out for yourselves.**

 **Please consider giving me a review if you decided to read this one.**

 **Here's some responses to the last chapter.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Of course. And you keep giving reviews.**

 **Austenphile: Yes, Snowing may be well… Snowing, but they can't see eye – to – eye on everything. Birthdays is a perfect example of that. But of course, Charming being the understanding man that he is, eventually makes peace with it. And Snow can't stay mad at him for that long. But, of course they can both enjoy Emma's birthday.**

 **Bloomandgrow: Thanks again. Yes, Snowing are very good at resolving their arguments and putting their family first on the show, too. They have a very solid relationship.**


	6. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **Shorter one this time, but I think it's cute.**

Snow laughed again. The dwarves were such wonderful men and she was glad they had long since adopted her as their sister. "Really, Happy?" she asked.

"Really, Snow," he said, taking one last gulp of ale.

"Well, it's been nice, but now we should all go to bed. Everyone needs sleep," Doc said.

"Of course," said Charming, sounding responsible. "Especially with the hard work you all do in the mines."

"Whatever," Grumpy said, but Snow delighted that there was no malice in his tone. The cynical dwarf had some troubles with trusting Charming in the past and had been quite bitter toward her husband. Fortunately, that time was over.

The rest of the dwarves all stood up and placed their mugs in the kitchen before retiring.

Snow turned to her husband, eager to retire with him as well. But almost before she could blink, Charming's smile turned from responsible to mischievous. And he ran down the hall, like he was playing in a field hockey tournament.

"Charming, that's not fair!" Snow called after him, trying to catch up. "You know I can't run as fast as you can." Breathless, she finally reached their joint chamber. But Charming was nowhere to be found.

Smiling wider and wider as she glanced around the chamber, Snow understood now. He wanted to play hide and seek with her. Their own special kind of that game.

"I will find you, Charming," she announced to the empty room as she peeked under the bed. Then in the bathtub. Her body burned in the best way as she searched, picturing the way she would cover him with kisses when she finally located him. Would she kiss his lips first or his neck?

Noticing the dressing room was opened a crack, Snow rushed over triumphantly. Just as she was about to push the door, Emma's two – year – old voice said "Daddy, why you have no" – cough – "clothes?" Her voice came from the hall.

Charming's nervous laughter came from that direction as well. "Mama and I were… sort of… playing hide and seek."

Snow followed the sound of their voices and found her Charming standing behind door of their suite. Looking absolutely delicious without clothes on, as usual. Unfortunately, their daughter was also standing there in her pink nightgown, with a very confused look on her face.

Biting her lip, Snow tried to focus on Emma. Not on her husband's skin with all those muscles, which were begging for kisses. "That's right, sweetheart, Daddy and I were playing hide and seek. What is the matter?"

"After I goed to bed, my throat started hurting, Mama." She coughed again. "And I wanted to find you."

Despite her frustration, Snow smiled at that statement. "Well, I think you'll always find me, Emma. Come. I'll make you some tea with honey in it in the kitchen. It will make your throat feel better."

Emma nodded and took her mother's hand. "Mama? Why don't _we_ take off" – cough – "clothes playing hide – and – seek?"

 **I've always head – canoned Snowing occasionally use hide and seek as foreplay, because of their "I will always find you," motto. :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Here's some responses. Please give me a review for this chapter as well.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thank you.**

 **Austenphile: Thank you, and the kids reaction to Snowing's physical affections… well some things never change, no matter what universe, right?**

 **Bloomandgrow: Thank you again for the review, and I'm glad you liked the descriptions of the forest. And I do so love to compare parent couples to younger couples, especially when said parents are a good royal model for marriage. :)**


	7. Shepherd

Shepherd

"But your majesties, I can't fish while pirates and mermaids prowl the seas!" the middle – aged man protested. "Something must be done."

David sat in his throne as he looked the fisherman in the eye. "The royal navy already patrols the harbor, sir."

"We can tell the navy to keep a close eye on the small boats, such as yours, if you would like, sir," Snow added sitting next to David in her own throne. "But I'm afraid that's all we can do."

The man sighed. "Thank you," he bowed and left the room.

David felt Snow's hand in his as the next person entered. He met her beautiful green eyes and smiled softly. Once again, she reminded him that they did this together. Like they did everything together from holding court, to trade agreements, to raising their family.

Still as much as David loved helping the people of the kingdom with Snow and raising their family together, life in the palace was becoming stressful to him again. How many people were going to come in with complaints that often sounded more like whining than anything else? How many other kingdoms were going to complain about the trade agreements? And was that Emma, Neal, and James screaming again?

David shook his head and focused on the next person who came into court. Now wasn't the time to worry about his own issues. It was time to listen to these people.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"How would you like to visit the farm tomorrow?" Snow asked David that night as they entered their suite.

The farm. Images flashed through his mind, and David smiled almost without realizing it. The sheep, which always needed tending and herding. The small cottage, where they would make their own meals and wash their own dishes. Everything there moved at a slower pace.

He nodded and kissed her in response. "How did you know?" he asked when they drew apart.

Snow's green eyes sparkled in mischief. "Perhaps being married to a shepherd is giving me more observation skills." She giggled and caressed his shoulder. "Actually, it was Emma. I know she's only ten, but she is becoming just as observant as you are, Charming. She told me yesterday that you looked a bit worn. So, I watched you, and I decided she was right. Why didn't you tell me you needed a break?"

Charming sighed and stretched himself out on their large bed. "I thought since we'd be going there for the sheep – sheering festival in another couple of months, and there is so much to do here, that it wasn't really necessary."

"I know you're always putting everyone else first, and I love you for it, but you need to tell me these things, Charming." Snow told him firmly. She laid down next to him and he felt her warm body heat next to his. Her sweet scent, which was entirely Snow, filled his nostrils. He pulled her closer, tugging at her clothes.

In return, her hands touched his chest while she unbuttoned his tunic.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The smell of grass filled David's senses. Sheep bleeted as he herded them to the meadow. The wooden shepherd's crook felt natural in his hand. He was a shepherd again, and it was wonderful.

"How do the sheep know where to go, Dad?" Neal, his seven – year old son, asked in fascination.

"They trust me, son," David replied proudly. "Like you and your siblings do."

Neal nodded, but the look he was giving his father implied that it couldn't possibly be that easy.

"And holding this helps herd them," He held up the shepherd's crook and demonstrated.

Neal looked at the stick in amazement. "Is it magic?"

"No, son. No fairy magic or any other magic here," David smiled. "Would you like to try?"

Neal's eyes lit up. "Can I?"

"Of course. Just hold the crook like this and use it to guide the sheep to the meadow right up there." David pointed to the meadow which was only about ten feet away.

Neal picked up the crook, looking every inch like a shepherd, and herded the sheep to the meadow. "Now we just wait, right?"

David nodded and settled down on the grass while the sheep eagerly munched on the fresh grass. "It will take a while before they have their fill. So, we can relax. But keep an eye on them. We don't want any wild animals or thieves to come after the sheep."

Neal nodded and laid down nest to his father.

 **Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Please give me one for this chapter as well.**

 **Here's your responses.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Well, here it is.**

 **Austenphile: Thank you.**

 **Bloomandgrow: Thanks you (and a special thanks for reviewing this story, again). :)**

 **Guest: Thank you. Here's more.**


	8. Archery vs Sword - fighting

Archery vs. Sword fighting

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

"All right, Emma. Do you see that patch of moss on the tree next to the fence?" Mom asked her.

"Yes," said Emma.

"That's your target. Now raise your bow in the correct position. That's right, sweetheart. You know, I think you're going to hit it this time," Mom said cheerfully. "Keep an eye on your arrow. And – "

Emma let the arrow fly.

It landed about two feet away from her target. As usual.

"Well, keep trying, sweetheart," Mom said. "I know you will hit it soon. Here's another arrow."

Emma positioned the next arrow to her bow, feeling the smooth wood beneath her fingers. She attempted to line it up with her target. Of course, she didn't hit it that time, either.

Emma groaned. "Mom, I don't think archery is my forte."

Mom smiled and shook her head. "You _are_ getting better, Emma. It's like anything. It takes practice." Watch me for a moment." She picked up her own bow and fitted an arrow to it. She watched the target for what seemed like have a second, and let the arrow go.

Of course, Mom's arrow landed right in the center of the target. Like always.

Emma shook her head. A year ago, when Mom decided she was old enough for her own bow, she had been excited. She had watched Mom practice archery for years, eager for the time where she could join in the fun. As sweet as she was, Mom was also deadly with a bow and arrow, and she used it to protect everyone. Emma had looked forward to doing the same thing.

But it now it was obvious that Emma wasn't going to be the amazing archer that Mom was. "Do you think I could try sword fighting with Dad instead?" Emma asked as Mom picked up all the used arrows. Dad was just as amazing with a sword as Mom was with a bow. Perhaps Emma could help them protect the kingdom with a different weapon.

Mom smiled and shook her head, her long dark curls bouncing a little. "I know you're having trouble with archery, but it's actually easier than welding a sword. It might be something you can try eventually, but you should master archery first."

She handed Emma another arrow. "Try again. Stop thinking so negatively, sweetheart. If you believe you can do it, then you will do it."

Emma threw the arrow down on the grass. "Mom, I've tried the 'believe in myself' theory already. Are you listening to me at all? I'm not the great archer you are, and I don't think I'm going to be. I want to try sword – fighting." With that she ran out of the garden.

Running through the palace, Emma had no idea where she was going. She just knew she needed to get away. Away from Mom. She couldn't see anything around her and could barely feel the floor under her feet.

Eventually, Emma slammed into a wall that chuckled, sounding remarkably like her father. "Dad?" she asked, looking up.

Dad's blue eyes stared down at her shining with love and sparkling with laughter. "Hello, Emma. Where are you going so fast?"

Emma sighed, and stared at his white silk shirt. "I don't know. I just needed to get away from Mom."

"I see," said Dad, wrapping his strong arms around her, making her feel loved. "Did you have a fight with her?"

"Yes. She keeps insisting that I practice archery. I've been practicing for over a year now, Dad! I'm never going to be as good as she is. I don't even think I'll be as good as an average person," said Emma, looking up at him again.

"Emma, you know you need to keep – "

"– Practicing," she finished, backing away from him and adopting her "attack position." She squared her shoulders directly under her feet and put her hands on her hips. "I've heard this from Mom already. It's not working, Dad. But she won't listen. I'd like to try sword fighting, instead. Will you help me?"

Dad sighed. "Emma, I don't want to get in between you and your mother's argument. But I think she just wants something the two of you do together. Just like Neal and I look after the sheep together."

OOOOOOOOOO

Emma thought about that, and the next day, she brought out one of the books her mother had given to her. It was about the constellations. It was a magnificent book full of careful illustrations, star charts, and stories. "Mom, would you like to read this together?" she asked, as her mother finished the correspondence for the day.

Mom's green eyes lit up and her smile covered her face. They both sat together on the large chair with the green cushions. Emma felt affection radiate from her mother as they took turns reading.

After finishing the story of Pegasus, Emma smiled and said, " _Now_ can I learn sword fighting from Dad?"

 **Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Please consider giving some review for this one as well. Here's some responses.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: You're welcome.**

 **Austenphile: Yes, the last chapter was sweet, especially if you remember how David thought he had to deny his shepherd heritage in the beginning of "Charming Who?"**

 **Bloomandgrow: Yes, well, that's Snowing. I'm glad you like the father - son bonding, too. It's a dynamic I don't usually focus on.**


	9. Anniversary

Anniversary

 **I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **This chapter is based on Baratta Jennifer's prompt, about Emma and Neal doing something for their parents' anniversary. I hope you don't mind I've included the rest of the family as well.**

"Why?" eleven-year-old Emma asked Happy, when he suggested their family plan a special celebration for her parents' anniversary. "It's already a national holiday. We have a ball every year and the kingdom has market day."

Happy's smile, which always seemed permanently painted on his face, somehow grew bigger. "Of course, but I thought your parents would like a special celebration from just us. They would almost explode with joy, Emma, especially if you and your brothers helped."

Emma thought about that for a moment. Even though her birthday was a national holiday, she always particularly appreciated the effort her parents made to celebrate her birthday as family. She pictured her parents' reaction to a special dinner, maybe, with flowers and presents on the table. "All right. What do we need to do?"

Following the dwarves through the castle, Emma tried to keep up with them, while simultaneously making sure neither of her parents were nearby. Was that Mom's dark hair in the corner? No, thankfully it was only one of the servants.

"We will have to hold it the day after the holiday, of course. When our family can sit down to dinner together," said Grumpy, explaining the plans.

Emma nodded. "Can you take us to the markets the day before to buy a gift for Mom and Dad, too?"

Doc put his arm around her. "Of course."

"We should speak to the" – achoo! – "cooks about what to serve for dinner, too," Sneezy added.

Emma nodded. "Dad is particularly fond of lamb."

All of the dwarves' grins spread further than ever. And with that, they marched off to the mines, even merrier than usual. Their "he, ho" song sounded especially jolly.

OOOOOOOOO

Smiling, Emma decided to tell her brothers about the anniversary plans right away. The dwarves had gotten her rather excited about it. She quickly made her way to the tutoring room, where she knew Neal and James were finishing their lessons.

Unfortunately, her brothers were not as interested.

"Why would I want to celebrate Mom and Dad's kissing day more than we already do?" Neal asked, making a face.

"Isn't everyday Mom and Dad's kissing day?" James asked.

Emma and Neal both laughed. "Yes, but they kiss _even more_ on their anniversary. Do you remember last year?" Neal challenged his younger brother.

James thought for several moments. His five-year-old brain didn't always go back that far. "I'm not sure. I just know they kiss all the time every day."

Emma hugged her youngest brother. "That they do, James. But I really think it would be a good idea to give them a celebration from just our family. They'd would really like it. Like how Mom and Dad always give us private birthday celebrations, in addition to the ones for the whole kingdom."

"I remember my last birthday," James said. "Mom and Dad gave me my own horse, and I was allowed to practice riding it _all day."_

Emma nodded and hugged him again. "See?"

"All right," Neal finally agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Neal was right. It seemed every time they saw their parents today, they were kissing again. And again. Emma couldn't stop herself from groaning, while Neal and James sometimes made gagging noises.

She had second thoughts about this "family celebration" idea, but then she remembered how much she still loved her parents and wanted to make them happy. So she, Neal and James held tightly to Granny and Aunt Red's hand as they headed to the markets. Tables full of every different kind of goods imaginable decorated the front of the castle today. Emma could see swords, silks, wool, leather, and wood. Nearby, some older women chatted about potions that were for sale on the other side of the market. In the distance, she also heard a lute being played. Perhaps instruments were sold somewhere as well.

Meanwhile, the dwarves distracted Mom and Dad, asking all kinds of questions about the ball they were throwing this evening.

"What would you like to get for your parents?" Aunt Red asked, her brown eyes meeting each one of them.

"A new sword for Daddy!" said James.

"I'm getting him the sword!" Neal protested.

"Dad has plenty of great swords," Emma said, wondering why her brothers thought they were so smart. "He needs a new leather coat."

"Don't make this into a competition," Granny said firmly, staring at them in a way that made all three of them quiver.

"Why don't you all get something bigger that your parents can use together?" Aunt Red suggested.

The three siblings stared at each other for several moments before they all replied, "All right."

"Like what?" Emma asked as they approached the markets.

"How about a new bed?" James asked innocently. "They use that a lot."

Aunt Red burst out laughing, and Granny looked embarrassed. "Yes, they do, but… I don't think they have any for sale at the markets today," Aunt Red said slowly. Emma had a feeling there was a different reason why that idea was argued against. It probably had something to do with why Granny looked so embarrassed. Maybe it was those "other things" that Mom and Dad did besides sleep on their bed?

"What about a new silk gown for Mom and a new shirt for Dad?" Emma asked, running ahead to the merchant selling different colors of silk. "I think Mom would love this one." She pulled out a light purple piece, feeling the smooth fabric at the same time.

"Boring!" Neal protested, making a face.

"Emma, please don't run ahead like that." Aunt Red's voice scolded from directly behind her. "The markets are a busy place."

"Sorry," Emma replied, wondering how the other woman had snuck up behind her like that.

"Look at those!" James shouted, pointed at the table across from where they were standing. "Paintings!"

Everyone immediately walked to the table James had been pointing at. Mom and Dad had some wonderful paintings in the palace. Their favorite was the one that hung in the front hall and showed their entire family, including Granny, Aunt Red and the dwarves. But surely, they would enjoy another one?

"This one is nice," Granny nodded, pulling out a beautiful picture of their palace, sitting right on the edge of the ocean. The sun in the painting seemed to light up their place like a beacon, and the waves that surrounded almost appeared to be moving.

Emma nodded as she stared at it. "I like that one."

James grumbled and shook his head. Emma wondered if he'd been spending too much time around Grumpy. "We already live there. Why would Mom and Dad want a painting of what they see every day?"

Aunt Red nodded. "I agree. Let us see what else is here."

Absentmindedly, Emma scanned the rows and rows of paintings, trying to find the perfect one for Mom and Dad. There were lots of different views of the palace and surrounding area, but James and Aunt Red were right. Mom and Dad saw that everyday already.

And suddenly Emma saw it. The perfect one.

It was a painting of the entire kingdom. You could see the clear blue sea and the green forest. Mountains in the distance overlooked everything with their snowy peaks. In between there were villagers and farms. In one corner was their palace, looking like a watchful guide, over everything. It was exactly what Mom and Dad wanted their kingdom to be.

She picked it up to show the others. "Let's get this!"

Aunt Red nodded. "Oh, Emma," she said, staring at the painting as well.

"Wow," said James, reaching for it.

"It's all right," said Neal. Emma had a feeling he didn't want to admit she'd chosen the perfect present for Mom and Dad. She smirked at him while Granny and Aunt Red weren't looking.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma could hear the music for the ball playing downstairs that night. Ordinarily it would bother her, but tonight all she could think of was what Mom and Dad would say when they saw their new painting tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Happy anniversary!" Everyone at the dinner table shouted as Mom and Dad came into the dining room. The table was decorated with Mom's favorite flowers, snowdrops. In the kitchen, Emma could smell the roast lamb that she was sure the servants would bring out soon. She, James, and Neal hid the painting under the table.

"Oh my!" said Mom with a delighted look on her face that made Emma feel funny and happy at the same time.

Dad, on the other hand, looked confused. "But our anniversary was yesterday."

"Yes, but we decided to have a celebration with just us," said Happy, somehow grinning more than usual.

"Oh, well…th – thank you," Dad stammered.

Then Mom leaned over and gave him another kiss and he gave her one in return. They both smiled in that goofy way as they finally pulled back. Neal was right. This _was_ Mom and Dad's Kissing Day. Perhaps this wasn't such a great plan, after all…

But James dragged out the painting. "This from us, Mom and Dad. Me, Emma, and Neal."

"Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you," Mom said as she stared at the picture in awe.

"Thank you," Dad agreed, gathering Emma and her brothers in a huge hug. Mom quickly wrapped her arms around them all, too. Grinning, Emma felt warm and fuzzy all over. If this was the reward for giving her parents an anniversary present and a private celebration, maybe their kissing all the time didn't matter so much.

 **Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Please consider giving me a review for this one as well. And please ignore the spam that are unfortunately clogging up the reviews for this story.**

 **Here's your responses from the last chapter.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thank you for the review and for the prompt.**

 **Bloomandgrow: Thanks for your support on this story. :) Yes, it would be intimidating at times to have a mother like Snow, especially considering she's so pushy. But Emma found a way for her mother to listen, eventually. And at the end of the day, Snow wanted to do something with her daughter, not for her to be the perfect archer.**

 **Austenphile: Yes, it's nice they found something to do together.**


	10. I Will Always Find You

I Will Always Find You

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

 **Sorry I've been gone so long. I haven't forgotten about this fic; I've just been busy with other things.**

He hated it when she was gone. It was only for a day, but still. How was he supposed to concentrate without hearing her laughter in the distance or watching her beautiful raven curls bounce when she walked?

The palace felt empty without her. The whole castle felt empty without her.

 _She'll have a wonderful outing with Princess Emma_ , he reminded himself, picturing the look on her face when she and her daughter rode off into the distance together. Both of their green eyes had sparkled with excitement and the little girl had giggled in delight. How could he stand in the way of her happiness? Of their happiness?

He closed his eyes and settled for seeing her in his mind's eye. It didn't take much effort. Her warm smile and beautiful body were with him constantly.

OOOOOOOOOOO

When she didn't return the next day, he worried. Had something happened to her or the princess? Horrifying pictures appeared in his head before he could stop them. Outlaws capturing her. Wild animals attacking her. Or worst yet, what if the Evil Queen had found her?

His heart almost stopped at that.

He knew the queen was a great fighter in her own right; it was one of the best things about her. Watching her practice archery was one of his favorite pastimes. But what if something happened anyway?

Before he could think further, he mounted a horse and headed for the forest. His armor dug into his sides as he pressed himself into the horse's back, but he ignored it.

He had to find her. Queen Snow White.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Heart thumping louder and louder as he raced through the forest, he searched diligently. Behind fallen logs. Inside caves. Near the presence of wolves. He would find her. Always.

Smiling, he pictured the look on her face after he'd rescued her. She'd smirk and shake her head a little, because the queen didn't like to admit she needed any protection. Or maybe she'd even laugh a bit. But then her face would light up as she thanked him. Maybe she'd even throw her arms around him, honoring him as her special knight.

And suddenly, he saw some familiar dark curls in the distance. Could it be? He urged the horse to go faster. "I will always find you, my queen," he told her as finally approached her.

Queen Snow White shook her head as Princess Emma gave her another flower. "Thank you, but I don't really need to be found today," she laughed, just as he thought she might. He still loved that sound.

"I can see that, but I was worried when you didn't return," he tried to explain.

Then Snow White's face turned hard and fierce. "And for future reference, the only man who should be finding me is my husband, the king. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he replied, feeling a little nervous at the look in her eyes. He stared down at his armor. "But as your knight, shouldn't it be my job as well?" he protested in a small voice.

"Only when we ask you to do so," said a deep voice from behind him.

He turned around to face the king, looking just as dangerous, even though he was carrying their youngest son one arm. The queen broke into one of her beautiful smiles that lit up her entire face. "Hello, Charming. Hello Neal. Did you honestly think we needed protecting, too?"

"Hi Daddy," Princess Emma greeted her father, running to hug his legs.

"Really, we knew you would be fine," the king said with a chuckle. "Although I was a little concerned when you didn't return last night as you said you would. But we didn't decide to leave until this knight decided to find you first!" he practically growled as he leaned over for a kiss.

Sir Julian walked away, feeling like an idiot. Did he really think the queen would prefer him over the king? He may be a knight, but she had someone special already. Her husband. He really wasn't needed today.

 **Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. I hope you will give me a review for this chapter as well.**

 **Here's some responses.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thank you again.**

 **Austenphile: Thank you. I do so love the family/romance mix. :)**

 **Bloomangrow: Thank you for continuing to review this story. :) Poor Snowing children and their parents' PDAs…**


	11. Magic

Magic

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **No, I haven't forgotten about this story. :) That being said, it should be a while before I update it again. Lent starts this week, and I really try to limit my fanfiction during that period. Hopefully I'll be back at the end of Apirl or the beginning of May.**

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"But I've been practicing longer," said Neal with a smug expression that didn't look right on his face. He looked too much like Dad. And Emma had never seen Dad appear smug or arrogant.

"That doesn't matter," Emma said, feeling something build inside her as she stared at her brother. She really hated that expression on his face. "Dad says I have a natural talent for sword – fighting."

"Maybe, but I'm still better," Neal insisted, with that stupid expression still covering his face. "Boys are always better than girls at sword – fighting."

Emma's anger exploded at that comment.

"How dare you!" she shouted. Before she could think further, energy poured out of her hands, pushing her brother to the ground with a force Emma didn't know she was capable.

Shocked, she turned and ran out of the courtyard as fast as she could. She ran past the stables and the gardens, her long blond hair blowing in her face. But she didn't even pause to fix it. Emma had to leave, before she hurt someone else she cared about.

What had happened? How come it had never happened before? How could Emma prevent it from happening again?

Without thinking, she climbed over the castle wall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Johanna?" Emma asked, trying to sound more confident than she felt as she approached the cottage. Her feet had taken her here without realizing it. Still, Emma wasn't so sure it was a good idea to approach her mother's old nursemaid. What if she hurt Johanna like she'd hurt Neal?

Johanna's hair was becoming whiter every year. And although Johanna insisted she was still fit enough to look after her home and her large garden, it seemed to Emma that she moved slower and slower as well. If Emma's strange energy pushed Johanna, the older woman might not get back up again.

Emma hid behind a large section of sage plants, the lavender blossoms hiding her face, as she spoke again. "Johanna? Are you here?"

"Princess Emma!" said the older woman's voice from behind the other side of the cottage. "It has been so long, my dear." She walked steadily toward Emma's voice, but Emma couldn't help but notice how worn her face appeared. Were her bones creaking as she walked, too, or was that just the rustling of leaves?

Emma took a step backwards, her feet landing on the plants with a soft crunch. "Don't come any closer Johanna! I'm dangerous." She held her hands tightly together.

"Now I'm sure that's not true, dear," Johanna said with a gentle smile. She looked around for a moment. "Where are your parents? And the rest of your family? I thought you liked to play hide – and – seek in the garden with your brothers."

Emma shook her head. "They didn't come. Like I said, I'm too dangerous to be around them. You should see what I did to Neal today!"

Johanna smiled, looking sweet and naïve. "Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll recover dear. Your brother is tough, from what I've seen and heard."

"Not this time," Emma said, her voice made no room for argument. "I don't know how it happened, but a powerful energy came out of me and pushed Neal to the ground. It was bad, Johanna. I think maybe it was… magic," she whispered the last word, horrified as she finally realized what must have happened.

"I'm going to become like the Evil Queen." Images of the horrible woman that her parents had talked about using magic flashed through her head. Spying on people with her mirrors, manipulating the trees to capture victims in the forest, and most of all causing her mother to fall into that horrible Sleeping Curse just by biting into an apple.

Would Emma someday do the same? She'd already caused her brother harm; the evil magic would probably take over soon enough. Her mother was pregnant again. What might her evil magic do to her mother and her new sibling?

"No, Princess Emma," Johanna's words cut through her thoughts. "You are nothing like the Evil Queen. You are the prefect blend of your parents. Strong, brave, loyal to your family, and always trying to make the kingdom better."

"But I'm not anymore," said Emma, shaking her head so fast her blond hair fell all over her face. Once again, she ignored it. "I have magic, and I hurt Neal. What if I hurt Mom and the new baby?"

"You hurt your brother by accident, princess," said Johanna's gentle voice. "You would never hurt him on purpose, like the Evil Queen did to so many people. Magic doesn't have to be evil. I'm sure you realize the fairies use it, too, to grant deserving people."

Emma's mind flashed to the dwarves, mining the fairy dust which fairies used to help people in need. "I suppose."

"Now am I mistaken, or do your parents not realize where you are?" Johanna's voice lost its gentle quality at this statement and her eyes stared at Emma sternly.

Emma stared at the ground, studying the lavender flowers surrounding her and the grass beneath feet. After a moment, she lifted her head up and said, "no."

"Then I suggest you be the strong, brave princess I know you are and return to the castle."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Both of her parents enveloped Emma into their arms as soon as they saw her. "Oh, Emma we were so worried about you!" Mom exclaimed her slightly rounded tummy bumping against Emma.

She didn't seem to scare either of them.

"Emma, you know you aren't supposed to run away!" her six – year old brother, James said, coming up behind their parents. He wagged his finger at her like one of their tutors would when they misbehaved.

"Did Neal tell you what I did? That I hurt him?" Emma asked, trying to appear less nervous than she was. _You're strong and brave, princess. Like both of your parents_ , Johanna's voice rang in her ears.

Dad pulled his face away from her but his arms still clutched Emma tightly, filling her heart with his love. "He said it appears you have magic. We don't know how it happened, but you'll both have to learn to control it somehow."

Emma nodded. She had no idea how she could learn to control her magic, but at least her parents hadn't rejected her and didn't seem at all afraid of her.

Wait. "Dad did you say both..."

Mom and Dad eyes met at the same time and smiled. "Yes."

Emma's eyes widened as she saw her brother flying through the air.

Neal landed on the top of the castle wall with a large thud. "Yes, Emma we both have magic. And I bet I can learn it faster than you can!"

 **I hope you'll give me a review for this one.**

 **Here's the responses to the last reviews.**

 **Austenphile: It was kind of irresponsible of Snow, but that being said, that chapter was meant to be funny. Like Snow would ever want the knight to take Charming's place. Not. :)**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thank you.**

 **Bloomandgrow: Sorry that chapter was confusing for you. I guess it is based on an almost inside – joke on the show.**


	12. Ball

Ball

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

Snow gazed at Emma as she finally put on her beautiful new teal gown. "It fits you perfectly, dear," she told her daughter. It was a beautiful dress made of silk that went all the way to Emma's toes, and went wonderfully with her blonde hair.

Ten – year – old Emma sighed. "I suppose. I just don't see why I need to bother. I'd rather be riding my horse or playing in the garden with Neal and James. Even practicing archery with you would be better than this ball."

Snow smiled a little, realizing how different her daughter was than Snow at this age. At age ten, Snow was a prissy, pretentious princess. Emma, on the other hand, loved playing with her brothers and going on adventures. "I'm glad you enjoy doing those things, dear," Snow said gently. "But this ball is important. Not just for you, but for our kingdom. They should see that you will be a good leader someday." Snow struggled to focus on this moment and not on the sad memory those words invoked. "And that means only _you_ will be allowed to come to the ball. Your brothers will have to stay upstairs, as always."

Emma's face brightened at the sound of that.

"And you and I will have the first dance, Emma," Charming said, walking into Emma's bedroom to join the conversation. "Even before your mother and me. Come, let's practice." He held out his hand to their daughter.

Emma smiled and accepted it. "Put your left hand here," Charming instructed, guiding her hand to his shoulder. "Then we move like this. One – two – three. One, two, three. One. Two. Three." Snow's heart swelled as she watched Charming teach their daughter how to waltz. He was so tender and patient. Such a wonderful father. And Emma's bedroom was spacious, so it was a perfect place for them to practice.

"That's right, Emma!" Charming said as she began performing the steps herself. "You are a natural." Of course, Emma was a natural, Snow said to herself. Just like her father when Snow had taught him how to dance. Snow felt her body heat up as she remembered those days.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Charming," Snow whispered seductively later that day as she pulled him into a secluded corner. "I can't stop thinking about you." Her lips landed on his neck and she pulled on his shirt. Love and arousal filled her simultaneously.

Charming chuckled. "You can never stop thinking about me."

"True, but when I saw you dancing with Emma, it made me think of the time I taught _you_ to dance." She squeezed his buttocks. Her heart beat faster and faster at the thought of having him where anyone might walk in on them. It always felt like another one of their adventures.

"Of course," his voice vibrated against her skin as he reached under her dress. She knew he loved all their adventures as much as she did.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm nervous about Emma's ball, Charming," Snow admitted softly as they walked back into the hall, looking perfectly presentable.

"Emma is going to be fine, darling," Charming told her, just as softly. "She's already a natural dancer. And I think she understands why it's so important now that you've spoken to her." He picked up her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes, but… Charming," Snow sighed as the memories she'd been trying not to think about came rushing back all at once. "My mother planned to give me a ball like this when I was Emma's age. She even gave me a special tiara to wear for the ball. But she died before we could hold the ball. I just can't stop worrying…"

Charming pulled her into his warm strong arms. "Nothing will go wrong this time, Snow. Emma will be presented to the kingdom as a princess, and everyone will love her. And your mother would have been happy to see us doing this."

"So, I should give Emma the tiara?" Snow asked into Charming's chest. She glanced up to see his blue eyes staring down at her tenderly.

"Absolutely."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, her royal highness, Princess Emma!" Snow's daughter looked radiant as she walked into the ball room and stepped into the center. Her teal dress made her face glow, her smile was warm, and her blonde hair was tied in a tight bun.

Best of all, Emma wore that special tiara covered with diamonds.

All through the ballroom, the sound of clapping hands could be heard as subjects and royals of neighboring kingdoms showed their appreciation for the young princess. Granny, Red, and all seven dwarves stood in the front, grinning from ear to ear while they clapped.

Snow and Charming wrapped their arms around each other, gleaming with pride as Emma stood next to them. "You were right. My mother would've been proud of Emma," Snow whispered.

 **As my birthday is tomorrow, this is my yearly birthday post. Please consider giving a review for this chapter in particular, as reviews are still my favorite presents for my birthday. :)**

 **Here's the responses from the last chapater.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Thank you.**

 **Bloomandgrow: Thank you for all your support, especially for the stories your fandom – blind. Yes, it would have been frightening for Emma when she first discovered her powers. But fortunately, she realized she still needed to go home.**

 **I have to tell that I'm running out of ideas for this series, though. Furthermore, I'm busy with other fandoms. So, I don't know how often I will be updating this anymore. You are welcome to give me prompts for this collection if you would like, though.**


End file.
